


no regrets, no mistakes

by ObsessedWithBands



Series: For Our Eyes Only (BTS/TxT) [5]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Age Difference, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Car Sex, Choi Beomgyu-Centric, Deepthroating, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Hyung Kink, Jeon Jungkook-centric, Kink Discovery, Light Sadism, M/M, Pain Kink, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Skull Fucking, Sneaking Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedWithBands/pseuds/ObsessedWithBands
Summary: no matter how hard he tries, beomgyu just can't fall asleep......so jungkook-hyung surprises him by helping him sneak out.orjungkook never expected that beomgyu would lookthathot while trying banana milk for the first time.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Jeon Jungkook
Series: For Our Eyes Only (BTS/TxT) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623355
Comments: 11
Kudos: 71





	no regrets, no mistakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kk182](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kk182/gifts).



> I gift this work to kkarina182 because it is _high_ time I surprised you with something :) thank you so much for your support and motivation! I s2g if I didn't see your comments I may not have written this and posted this until a month later <3
> 
> enjoy!

~~~

_are you awake?_

Nothing in Beomgyu’s life could have prepared him for this.

He’s staring at those black letters on his phone screen, wondering how in the world they even existed. _was it always this nerve-wracking to get a text like this?_ Beomgyu asked himself in his head. But he already knew the answer. _no._

With his phone held tightly in his fingers, Beomgyu rolled onto his stomach and sighed. He scooted up his mattress with a grunt so his elbows could rest comfortably on top of his pillow. But everything didn’t seem too comfortable anymore, now that _Jungkook_ had texted him.

It was 3:24 in the morning, according to Beomgyu’s cell. Too early to wake up, and too late to go to sleep. Beomgyu was experiencing the latter, seeing how a few minutes ago he had just walked out of the shower. Him and his bandmates had stayed up late to watch a new k-drama, and even though it was exciting and intriguing, the lack of sleep had bit them back.

Beomgyu turned his head to the right, seeing Taehyun’s sleeping form. _at least he’s able to sleep as soon as his head hits the pillow_ , Beomgyu thinks to himself out of jealousy. For a moment Beomgyu contemplates getting out of bed again and climbing down the ladder, then leaving for the dorm’s kitchen area...but suddenly, his attention is drawn somewhere else.

Jungkook sent another text.

Jk. _sorry if i woke u up w/ that text :’(_

Wow. was his _hyung_ really apologizing to _him_ right now? Beomgyu sucked in a breath, then bit down on his lip while his thumbs flew across the keyboard.

Bg: _you’re good :) still awake_

Beomgyu shook his head at himself as soon as he sent it, knowing that his reply couldn’t have been more awkward. Then again, every moment between the two maknae line members were a bit awkward now...ever since their conversation in the dance room.

Beomgyu initially thought he would be able to calm down and get back in the groove after that conversation, but it seemed like the tension only grew. And the worst part was that every time Beomgyu closed his eyes, flashbacks appeared behind his eyelids of Jungkook’s bare chest, his sweaty bangs falling over his eyes-

“No. Stop. Not now.” Beomgyu whispered to himself, wishing it was easier done than said in order to stop his thoughts from floating somewhere else. He shut off his phone and hoped his brain could do the same, at least for a second, but then he felt the phone vibrate in his hand and light up his screen. “Ack!”

His lockscreen. How could he forget?

Yesterday, Beomgyu had changed his lockscreen to a photo of Jungkook during the 2018 BBMAs, just to see how it would look like. Only—he forgot to change it back, and so 2018 BBMA Jungkook was staring right at him.

The younger boy gulped, unlocking his phone in a flash and then letting out a relieved sigh—only to have his next breath sucked out of his lungs.

His home screen was Jungkook too...wearing a black corset for one of the versions in BTS’ new album, Map of the Soul: 7. Beomgyu couldn’t help but think how good Jungkook looked in that corset, with the fabric hugging his figure. If that Jungkook didn’t have the power to take his breath away, what else could?

Beomgyu absentmindedly brushed his fingers through his hair as he tapped on iMessage, going back to him and Jungkook's chat. The word ‘delivered’, sitting right under his text, seemed like it was taunting him. Although being left on read was more anxiety-inducing, Beomgyu kind of wished Jungkook had switched read receipts on so the younger would at least know he saw it.

At least that would be better than not knowing anything at all.

\--  
_Throwback to the dance room._  
\--

_As soon as Beomgyu realized that Yeonjun-hyung was eavesdropping by accident, he took out his phone and held it forward so his other hyungs could hear his voice a little clearer._

_“I guess I just never expected people so close to me to take this...turn?” Yeonjun-hyung said. “When I got signed into BigHit, all I thought about was pursuing my dream career and making strong friendships.”_

_Around the room, Beomgyu noticed a few nods in agreement._

_“I...I don’t have anything against different sexualities, of course, but…” Beomgyu heard Yeonjun-hyung let out a long exhale, as if he was forcing himself to relax. “...similar to how a parent would need some time to process this, I feel like I need the same thing.”_

_After saying a quick goodbye and a simple, two-word warning to be careful, Yeonjun-hyung had ended the call. The room was completely silent as Beomgyu tucked his phone back into his pocket._

_Beomgyu’s mind was filled with new thoughts. Did him and Jungkook really do that...in a bowling alley bathroom? Jungkook is built, and he knows it. He’s attractive and kind, and he knows it. But did Beomgyu’s heart just randomly decide to flutter every time he thought about him now? He’s just another guy in this world, another Korean idol, another guy in his 20s. But Beomgyu’s heart kept telling him...wait, he’s not just another guy._

_The thoughts were enough to make Beomgyu’s chest tighten._

_Then, a few seconds later, Jin-hyung cleared his throat._

_“I suggest that we should think about this for, say, a few days or so. And of course, check in with ourselves and our mental health.”_

_As Beomgyu watched Jin-hyung’s face, he could tell the man was struggling to sound composed and calm. Beside him, Soobin-hyung turned in his direction, a comforting smile appearing on his lips in an attempt to soothe the older. Jin-hyung did smile a little in return, but before either guy could speak, Namjoon-hyung took the lead._

_“We are, undoubtedly, people who have made an invisible vow to prioritize music. It’s natural to have...urges...but it’s true. We walked into BigHit knowing that a majority of our lives will be taken over by our careers for now. It’s important to take care of everyone’s safety and wellbeing—by keeping this between us and only us.” Namjoon-hyung nodded to himself when he said the last word, and Beomgyu nodded along with Jin- and Soobin-hyung._

_“Who still doesn’t know about this, besides the staff, of course?” Taehyun piped up, bringing a new question to mind._

_“I think...Yoongi-hyung, if Yeonjun-hyung didn’t tell him...Hoseok-hyung, and Hyuka-ssi, V-hyung, and also Jimin-hyung.” Soobin-hyung answered._

_“Are we going to tell them?” Taehyun continued._

_There was a quiet pause before anyone spoke again._

_“Well as Jin-hyung suggested...we could also think about the answer to that question during those few days.” Namjoon-hyung answered._

\--

So right now Beomgyu is, indeed, left alone with his own thoughts. Well, left alone with his thoughts...and a new text from Jungkook.

Jk: _everyone else asleep?_

Bg: _yup...hyuka’s snoring loud on my left and Taehyun’s doing the same on my right_

Beomgyu watched the floating text bubble with three dots and waited for Jungkook to text again. He hoped he didn’t seem too eager by replying so fast.

Jk: _tbh, lately i’ve been feeling the need to get out somewhere_

Bg: _at like 3 in the morning? lol_

Jk: _i’m sure you’ve felt this before, beomie_

Beomgyu blinked a few times, wondering if he read that text right. Jungkook just called him something new. Something different. _Something more...intimate than before?_

Jk: _haven’t you ever wanted to just leave the dorm and play hooky?_

Bg: _yeah_

Jk: _so you have felt this before_

Bg: _i’ve tried it before too, like i walked out the door and went to a nearby starbucks_

Jk: _oh, really? how’d that go?_

Bg: _it was pretty chill because i went at nighttime, but then i felt weird because i was alone without the members_

Beomgyu wondered why it was so easy to let go of a sensitive thing like that. Maybe it’s just because he was talking to Jungkook in the early morning and his mind was fuzzy. Yeah, that’s probably it.

Jk: _i get you_

Jk: _like one time i left in the early morning, a little earlier than this time, and went to the closest supermarket to get banana milk but when i turned around to ask if anyone wanted anything i forgot i went there by myself_

Beomgyu stared at Jungkook’s text, reading it slowly. Then he read it one more time, letting it sink into his mind. He didn’t know what prompted Jungkook to tell him all that, but for what it’s worth, Beomgyu appreciated the fact that he shared some deep feelings to him. He felt obliged to turn the conversation into something more lighthearted though, before it could progress into something too depressing.

A part of him felt scared to think about what would happen if it did.

Bg: _you really like banana milk don’t you :)_

Jk: _it’s the perfect mixture of banana, maple syrup and vanilla—who doesn’t?_

Bg: _actually...i haven’t tried it before_

Jk: _i’m gonna pretend you didn’t just text me that O_o)_

Beomgyu widened his eyes and let out a soft, awkward laugh.

Bg: _it’s really spectacular?_

Jk: _fUCK yeah_

The younger boy laughed a little more, finding his hyung’s explicitness amusing. He started typing out his next message, telling Jungkook that he just hasn’t gotten the chance to try one because it wasn’t on his mind, but then the latter texts something that nearly made Beomgyu drop his phone.

Jk: _why don’t we relive the past for a little bit?_

Beomgyu frowned in confusion.

Bg: _wdym?_

Jk: _go to your kitchen._

Beomgyu let out a small gasp, swiveling his head side to side and wondering why Jungkook would text something so strange. Most likely, something was in the dorm's kitchen, but there's no possible way that Jungkook was the thing. Beomgyu knew him and the other BTS members were nearby for now, since they were on another short break, but if Jungkook _was_ there, that means he's been there for a little while just waiting to tell Beomgyu.

 _There's no way one of my BTS hyungs would use their time for me like that_ , Beomgyu breathed out a soft laugh. _but if I already know that...why do I feel so obliged to check anyway?_

After staring up at the ceiling for almost a minute, Beomgyu grabbed the edge of his blanket and pushed it away. He moved over the railing of the bunk bed, stepped onto the ladder and made his way down as quietly as he could. He glanced at the sleeping Soobin-hyung, almost laughing out loud because of Soobin-hyung’s habit of leaving his mouth open. Beomgyu decided to wait 'til next time to take a blackmail picture.

After stepping through the door of the bedroom and closing it behind him with a small click, Beomgyu walked down the short hallway. The corner of the wall came up faster than Beomgyu expected, and he grabbed the corner with his hand and peered around it.

"Jungkook-hyung?" he whispered aloud, almost slapping himself in the face for being so dumb and hopeful. Just as he thought, he wasn't there.

Beomgyu just saw the regular dimensions of the kitchen, with unwashed dishes sticking out of the sink and a few napkins left on the counter. He noticed that their toaster was still plugged in, so he walked over to it and unplugged while shaking his head. _Tomorrow by Together's tragic end: death by electric toaster fire. How embarrassing would that be—_

" _oh my god!_ " Beomgyu gasped, as a dark figure appeared by the window right next to the toaster. Beomgyu’s fingers closed around the closest object, a lone spatula, and stepped closer to the glass. As he squinted his eyes, he spotted the faintest outline of the figure’s face.

With a smooth-sloped nose, two sparkling, half-moon eyes...Beomgyu knew it was Jungkook. But why was he standing outside of the house like a robber preparing to break in?

“Jungkook-hyung?” Beomgyu whispered, stepping a little closer and leaning forward to see his hyung a little clearer. Then he remembered Jungkook couldn’t hear his voice because he was outside. The younger boy’s eyes darted to the nearest door, and then back at his hyung.

Jungkook nodded to the door, and with a playful expression, held one finger to his lips as a sign to stay quiet.

Beomgyu walked to the door and then opened it as quietly as he could, opening it just enough so Jungkook could slip through without letting in the cool wind. As he shut the door with a click, Beomgyu whispered aloud.

“How did you get here without anyone seeing you? Is a bodyguard following you?”

Once he finished speaking his last word, he turned around and expected to see Jungkook standing a little farther, but Beomgyu accidentally knocked his shoulder into his hyung’s chest.

“Sorry sorry sorry,” Beomgyu rushed to apologize, but he couldn’t help looking up into Jungkook’s eyes and watching a cute smile appear on his face. Beomgyu sucked in a breath as Jungkook slid one arm around his waist, leaning in and winking at the younger.

“No worries…after all, I just realized. This is the first time we’ve been _this_ close since we had sex.”

“Oh. _oh-_ ” Beomgyu gasped, his cheeks heating up on instinct. _He’s so blunt, oh my goodness...how can I even respond to that?_ Beomgyu tilted his head like a puppy, looking at his hyung with a quizzical stare.

“That wasn’t...we didn’t really...we didn’t _do it_ , um...um.”

“You’re adorable, Beomie.” Jungkook spoke, suddenly letting him go and tucking his hands into his pockets like they weren’t just sharing the same air a second ago. And that left Beomgyu speechless...at least for a few seconds.

“So what are you doing here? Why are you doing here? I mean, why’d you come?” Beomgyu mentally slapped himself for sounding so stupid. _He already deals with a lot of stuttering fans, he shouldn’t have to deal with me doing the same thing_ , he thought.

“Like I said. To relive the past.”

“What do you mean though?”

“What I mean is...we’ve both left our dorms before and went somewhere without anyone else knowing. So let’s do that again.”

Beomgyu looked between Jungkook’s eyes, trying to read them as much as he could.

“But this time...we won’t be alone.” the older finished.

“So...ditch everyone tonight? What if someone catches us?” Beomgyu asked.

“Then it’ll be on me, okay? Don’t worry. First of all, I put a sticky note on Taehyung's face because I know he’ll cover for me. Second, I just took one of the cars so we’re able to go somewhere far if we want.” The maknae of BTS’ smile grew a little wider, but at that moment, Beomgyu thought that he'd never looked more like an adult. Someone who had already surpassed the stages of adolescence. Someone who put others before themselves out of genuine kindness.

 _I love that_ , Beomgyu realized.

“What are we gonna do though? We only have a few hours before we’re supposed to wake up,” he pointed out, glancing at the green digital numbers on the microwave.

“We’re gonna go to a grocery store.” Jungkook answered with a smirk. Beomgyu raised his eyebrows.

“Why are we gonna go to a grocery store at this random time in the morning?”

“Because I want to see your reaction when you try banana milk for the first time.”

\--

Despite the spontaneity of it all, it took Beomgyu a few minutes to realize he had literally just left the dorm on a whim—only wearing his pajamas and a pair of old converse. But it was too late to go back now, seeing how he was sitting in the passenger seat of Jungkook’s borrowed car...five minutes away from a nearby supermarket.

“Have you been to this market before?” Jungkook spoke, turning away from the road for a split second to glance at Beomgyu.

“I don’t think so...why, have you?”

“Plenty of times, actually, well at least during my debut days.” Jungkook answered with a snort as he turned into the store’s parking lot. Beomgyu eyed the fluorescent letters spelling out the store’s name as Jungkook continued.

“A few of us would go here to buy groceries with Jin-hyung, because honestly, he had the most experience with recipes and cooking and stuff.”

Jungkook parked the car and shut off the engine, then shifted in his seat to face Beomgyu. Once again, Beomgyu was reminded of how close—and intimate—they were. He fought back a shiver.

“Now, what are we gonna do about your overly-casual outfit?” the older boy asked rhetorically, poking the inside of his cheek with his tongue. Soundlessly, Beomgyu watched as his hyung twisted around to reach into the backseat.

“The staff always keep something back here for emergenc-ah! I found it.” Jungkook returned to his seat with an accomplished grin, and Beomgyu was finally able to see what he had found.

In Jungkook’s right hand was a weathered denim jacket. Beomgyu let out a nervous laugh.

“I don’t think that would look good with my pajamas, though?” he said, staring down at his brown sweats and shoes.

“Oh come on, Beomie. The staff wouldn't have put it here if they knew it wouldn’t go with a lot of things, would they?” Jungkook insisted. Beomgyu sighed, looking between his hyung and the suggested article of clothing. Then he grabbed it quickly, as a sign of surrender. Beomgyu slipped on the jacket, feeling the denim cooling his skin and moving against the fabric of his t-shirt.

“Now let’s go, Beomgyu. The sun won’t wait for anyone,” Jungkook pointed out, giving him a smile one more time before getting out of the car. Beomgyu followed suit, muttering that he still couldn’t believe he was doing this under his breath. As soon as he was out, he hurried to catch up to Jungkook, who was already walking towards the store.

While they walked, Beomgyu felt something poking his wrist in the right sleeve of the jacket. He shook his wrist, and a small white tag popped out. He held it up to his face, reading the name printed on the paper. _the jacket was meant to be for Jimin-hyung_ , he discovered.

But for some reason...Beomgyu was suddenly overcome with the feeling of discomfort. Jimin was definitely one of his favorite hyungs, but he didn’t want to wear _Jimin’s_ jacket…

Beomgyu glanced at Jungkook's retreating back a little way ahead of him.

He wanted to wear one of _his_.

Jungkook turned around and glanced at Beomgyu, but before Jungkook could be able to detect anything, Beomgyu turned away and looked at something random in the distance.

“Race you to the dairy section?” Jungkook challenged, and being the strong competitor he was, Beomgyu didn’t hesitate to accept.

The two started running towards the store, passing more cars and the occasional morning person on the way there. A new kind of adrenaline coursed through their bodies and urged them to run faster, and Beomgyu couldn’t help but laugh when he saw Jungkook darting around stray carts like a mouse avoiding traps. Jungkook heard Beomgyu's low chuckles coming from behind him and soon enough, he was letting out cheerful, energy-filled laughs too.

And for a quick moment…

...they forgot they were two of the most famous kpop idols in the world.

No individual cameras in their hands, no fuzzy microphones clipped to the neckline of their shirts, no game objectives to keep in mind...they were just two guys running through a store without a care in the world.

Beomgyu’s feet pounded the hard floor of the supermarket, pumping his arms to get more momentum. At one point Jungkook was a few inches ahead of him, sneaking a glance at the younger boy with a sparkle in his eyes, but then a few seconds later Jungkook was on Beomgyu’s tail. A high-pitched giggle escaped Beomgyu’s lips as he reached out his hands. The dairy aisle’s glass doors were almost at his fingertips.

With one final burst of energy, Beomgyu leaped forward as if he was on a trampoline and whooped in excitement.

“Yes! _Yes_! I...I won!” Beomgyu spoke in between fast breaths, slapping an open palm against the glass door in front of him. He quickly grabbed the handle with his other, so he wouldn’t fall to the floor before Jungkook got there.

“I’ll get you next time,” the older boy gasped, placing his hands on his knees to catch his breath. “If you’re not too tired.”

Beomgyu’s head whirled in his direction, and he saw the mischievous smirk on Jungkook’s face.

“I’ll never get tired, if that means I’ll be able to wipe that smirk off your face,” he fired back, letting go of the door handle and standing up straight. To add more emphasis, he stuck his tongue out.

“Remember this though, Beomie—” Jungkook spoke, suddenly taking a step towards him and sliding one arm around his neck. Beomgyu’s eyes widened, and Jungkook’s heart skipped a beat as his fiery smile disappeared. “— _you_ know that’s not the only way you could make me stop and focus on you.”

Beomgyu glanced up at the ceiling, but his different view didn’t change the fact that goosebumps were appearing on his skin. _Did the store owners just switch the air conditioner on?_ he thought to himself, imagining an air vent right above his head. _There_ must _be an air vent somewhere close._ Why else would he feel this shivery all of a sudden?

“Anyway,” Jungkook continued, stepping back for a moment with a knowing smile. “There’s the thing we came here for.”

Jungkook pointed towards a door a few feet away from them, and Beomgyu immediately pivoted on his heel and walked up to it. He pulled open the door and mentally thanked the inner freezer for blasting his body with cold wind, because if it hadn’t, his mind would have stayed on the ‘air vent’.

“Ah yes, banana milk,” Beomgyu said, reaching into the freezer and taking one of the small plastic bottles in his hand. Jungkook came up behind him and took one for himself, glancing at the label to make sure he got his favorite brand.

“It has been _such_ a long time since I’ve gotten my own banana milk in a store,” he said with a sigh, watching Beomgyu close the glass door with a soft thump.

“I feel you—like, we get some opportunities from our shows to go to a grocery store but...it’s like we only go to stores _because_ of the shows.” Beomgyu added.

“The people who make a lineup of activities for us are really kind for incorporating normal, everyday stuff...but it’s not _our_ normal.”

“Yeah.” Beomgyu said softly, looking up and locking eyes with Jungkook. A sense of understanding washed through them, and Jungkook felt the need to do something. Hug him, maybe. Or, even…

“Why don’t we get some chips too, maybe a snack for the road?” The words rolled off Jungkook’s tongue before he could let himself finish the thought. Beomgyu nodded, glancing behind him for a second and looking at the array of food aisles close by.

“Alright,” Beomgyu answered.

So they walked away from the dairy aisle...and Jungkook walked away from an opportunity.

Beomgyu followed his hyung to the snack aisle, where they spent a few minutes discussing perfect chip-and-dip pairings. At one point, Jungkook gestured to one of the family-sized bags of Hot Cheetos and mentioned that he could eat one of those by himself, sometimes with cream cheese.

“Are you serious? You’ve gotta be kidding me,” Beomgyu gasped, pretending to puke on the floor. Jungkook laughed and nodded, snatching one of the bags and hugging it to his chest. Beomgyu raised his eyebrows, mentally swearing to himself that he’s gonna try that one day.

“Well _my_ favorite pairing is plain Ruffles with ranch.” he said, walking up to the snack-sized ruffles bags and tossing it into the air, only for it to drop into Jungkook’s open hand. Beomgyu tilted his head back and laughed, because Jungkook had rushed to tuck the huge Hot Cheetos bag under his right arm. He looked funny, struggling to hold three items on his person at the same time, but Beomgyu also thought he looked agonizingly adorable.

“This is what I’m buying then.” Jungkook concluded, shifting his arm so he could hold the Hot Cheetos a little tighter. Beomgyu shook his head and stepped forward, sliding the huge bag out.

“And I’ll carry _this_ for you so you don’t have to eat armpit Hot Cheetos,” he said, starting to walk out of the aisle and towards the cashiers. Jungkook couldn’t conceal his bright smile as he followed him, keeping his eyes on the cute boy walking in front of him. _What a guy._

After paying for the items—and beating Beomgyu to give a credit card to the cashier—Jungkook walked out of the store and back into the cool morning air.

Beomgyu watched in awe as the soft sun rays fell on Jungkook’s figure, and for a moment he thought he was just watching a clip from a Golden Closet Film. It was _still_ hard to believe he was right there in front of him, even though they left Beomgyu’s dorm a while ago.

Then Jungkook turned around, and Beomgyu blinked, trying to get his head out of the clouds.

“You remember where the car is parked, right?” Jungkook asked with a small laugh, and Beomgyu nodded with a grin. Just like he had before, Beomgyu picked up the pace until he was in front of Jungkook, the location of the car in his mind.

Once they finally stopped walking and stood in front of the car, Jungkook walked around to the trunk and put the plastic bag with the chips inside. He held the two bottles of banana milk in his right hand while he unlocked the car, and then they both slid into their seats.

Beomgyu reclined his seat as soon as he settled in, taking his banana milk from Jungkook and eyeing the liquid inside. A pun came up in his mind, but then he remembered who he was sitting with. _hHe’ll probably think I’m more childish than I really am_ , Beomgyu thought. He glanced at his hyung, who was putting his wallet into his pants pocket, and smiled.

_Or maybe he’ll laugh and we’ll have a nice moment._

Beomgyu parted his lips, getting ready to say it, but then his eyes landed on something else. Jungkook’s sweatpants.

No, no, that’s not the complete truth.

Jungkook’s _thighs._

_Have they always looked that...thick?_

All of a sudden, Jungkook’s head whipped up and turned in Beomgyu’s direction. Beomgyu choked on a drop of saliva, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to get himself together. He covered his mouth with one hand, dropping his banana milk bottle on his lap before swallowing down whatever saliva had nearly caused his death. Jungkook gasped and grabbed Beomgyu’s shoulder.

“Are you choking? Hey, if it’s something small, cough more to get it out, if it’s water—”

“N-no,” Beomgyu said, his eyes tearing up just a little. He started laughing at himself, but Jungkook looked at him with genuine worry. “I’m-*cough*-alright, I just choked on-*cough*-saliva.”

The coughs slowly died down and Jungkook also began to giggle, feeling a huge sense of relief that Beomgyu wasn’t choking on anything anymore. Beomgyu was still laughing, but because of the embarrassment.

“Okay enough, let’s just try this banana milk before I die of embarrassment,” Beomgyu said, picking up the bottle from his lap and sighing in relief when Jungkook stopped laughing. He watched avidly as Jungkook began to pry open the sealed lid.

Out of the corner of Jungkook’s eye, he noticed that Beomgyu was watching him.

Maybe if they were doing this on another day, or at another time, Jungkook would have asked why Beomgyu looked so much like a confused puppy. But right at this moment, Beomgyu looked like a little kid watching someone draw a picture for him. _Overwhelmingly cute._

“A toast,” Jungkook spoke once both of their bottles were uncovered. He raised his bottle. Beomgyu did the same. “To taking more time for ourselves...and going to more grocery stores on our own terms.”

Their bottles touched.

They drank.

As Beomgyu took his first sip of banana milk, he watched Jungkook over the lip of the bottle. His hyung took a bigger sip and then lowered his bottle, and when Beomgyu saw his full face again, Jungkook’s time-stopping smile was the first thing he saw.

“So?” Jungkook said when Beomgyu lowered his own bottle.

Beomgyu grinned and licked his top lip, savoring the flavored milk for all it’s worth.

“Amazing,” he answered, seeing Jungkook nod in agreement. Beomgyu really did think banana milk was absolute perfection, now that he had tried it…

...or maybe it was just because Jungkook had bought it for him.

They spent a few more minutes drinking banana milk, and Jungkook occasionally made Beomgyu laugh by raising his pinky as if he was sipping tea. Beomgyu mimicked him, raising one eyebrow and his pinky while crossing his legs and placing his other hand on his hip.

Jungkook finished the rest of his banana milk in the next few minutes, while Beomgyu took a little more time to get the full experience of the taste.

Beomgyu put his empty bottle next to Jungkook’s in the cup holders, then leaned back in his seat and stared ahead of them.

A new thought appeared in his mind.

He looked to his left and right, through his window and then Jungkook’s. He squinted his eyes so he could see a little better in the dark. Confused, Jungkook followed Beomgyu’s line of sight and saw nothing but a little bird bouncing around near an old gray car. _but I don’t think he’s all too interested in watching the bird_ , Jungkook thought.

“Are you looking for something?” he asked. Beomgyu blinked, then absentmindedly tugged on his bangs.

“Do _you_ see anything out there?”

“See what?”

Beomgyu raised his hand and mimed clicking the shutter button on a camera.

“So what if there’s a person out there? Out of sight, out of mind,” Jungkook said slowly, shrugging on the last word. Beomgyu raised his eyebrows in surprise.

“Don’t you worry about how you look sometimes? I mean, _you’re_ wearing a decent outfit and you look good in everything,” Beomgyu looked him up and down, taking in the sight of Jungkook’s plain white t-shirt, thin gray sweats and long dreamcatcher necklace. Jungkook cocked his head.

“Believe me, Beomie...in all honesty, I do think about what people think about me because I’m human too, but then again, sometimes I just feel tired.” he explained. “I feel tired of adjusting the way my hair looks every few seconds, of worrying if I stuttered too much.”

“You feel tired of impressing people so much when you should just be...yourself.”

Jungkook looked at Beomgyu, seeing the younger boy staring at the floor of the car.

“That’s...exactly it.”

Beomgyu made eye contact with Jungkook, then placed his left hand on the middle console while holding his gaze. Jungkook placed his right hand on the middle console, too. Beomgyu looked down at their hands. So close, but still not close enough.

The next thing Beomgyu felt was Jungkook gently grabbing his wrist, turning his hand over.

Jungkook’s hand settled on top of Beomgyu’s hand, and their fingers slotted together.

“You get me.” Jungkook said, voice low.

It felt like the three words were something Jungkook already knew, but now that he actually said them out loud, they seemed like genuine confirmation. And that felt satisfying as hell.

The satisfaction soared through Jungkook’s soul, and for some reason, more words appeared in his mind, turning one of his thoughts into a possibility. But was he about to walk away from that one, just like the one in the store? Jungkook contemplated what to do next. Here he was, sitting in front of Beomgyu, one of the best people on the planet, looking into his eyes and waiting for him to say something, anything.

 _The best time is now_ , Jungkook mentally told himself. _because I might never get the chance, or have the balls to do it in the future._

So after taking a deep breath, and reciting a small, unstructured prayer in his head, Jungkook said it.

“I wanna leave another hickey on you.”

Beomgyu tried not to choke again.

He stared at Jungkook with wild eyes, wondering how in the world he could be so blunt. Just a few seconds ago Jungkook was giving off a calm and serious aura, what with taking his hand in the softest way possible and telling Beomgyu that he perfectly understood him, but now…

“How’d that come to mind?” he asked softly.

“Just...something that I’ve been thinking about.”

_He’s been thinking about me?_

“Really?”

“Well, you definitely liked it when I gave you one, I know that for a fact.”

Beomgyu could already picture the blush on his cheeks.

“Initially I gave you that hickey so you’d be quiet, but...it did the complete opposite.” Jungkook explained, remembering how Beomgyu had let out a small moan when he first bit down on his neck.

“But obviously, no regrets here...because, well.” Jungkook continued, his voice trailing off. _uh oh. Why’d I have to set myself up for another confession? Should I really finish talking?_

Beomgyu waited for him to speak.

And waited.

Until he couldn’t wait another second.

“Well, what?”

“You sounded _really_ hot, okay? But that shouldn’t be a surprise for you!” Jungkook exclaimed, accidentally speaking louder than he wanted to.

Beomgyu sucked in a breath, tightened his fingers around Jungkook’s hand, and all of a sudden, it was like Jungkook’s words had sucked all the control he had over his own body because Beomgyu leaned forward and pushed his lips right against Jungkook’s.

“Beomgyu,” Jungkook groaned against his lips, forcing his hand away from Beomgyu’s only to grab onto the younger boy’s shoulders.

Jungkook tilted his head and deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue into Beomgyu’s mouth and exploring wherever he wanted. Their tongues met and they _finally_ tasted each other, not even caring about the flavor of the banana milk anymore. And because of Jungkook’s rough kissing, Beomgyu knew he was done for.

“ _Mm_ ,” he let out a muffled moan against Jungkook’s lips, sending vibrations to Jungkook’s mouth and all the way through the rest of his body.

Jungkook’s hand traced the curve of Beomgyu’s shoulder up to his neck, and when he curled his right hand around the side, Jungkook attached his lips to Beomgyu’s skin.

“J-Jungkook-hyung,” Beomgyu gasped, then moaned as Jungkook began to suck _hard_ on his skin. Jungkook showed no signs of letting go, even taking a step further and sliding his tongue across the same spot. Beomgyu tasted so sweet, he was like the definition of a craving. No, he _is_ the definition of a craving.

“You sound so good,” Jungkook murmured into his skin, and for a split second Beomgyu wished Jungkook would just pull him onto his lap and fuck him right there and then.

He’s never even been with a guy before, nor has he explored _that_ side of Pornhub. Nor has he even been with _anyone_ before! But still, something told him that no matter what, Jungkook would make him feel good.

Suddenly, Beomgyu’s eyes flew open.

“H-hyung, Jungkook-hyung,” he breathed, raising one hand up to brush through Jungkook’s hair and get his attention. Jungkook moved away enough to stare into Beomgyu’s eyes, his lips a deeper pink and his breathing a little ragged.

“What’s wrong?”

“N-no marks.”

The words were as hard for him to say as it was for Jungkook to hear.

Beomgyu watched Jungkook’s face as his hyung held his shoulders again, but then Beomgyu felt his hands moving down to grasp his hips. To his surprise, Jungkook’s lips then formed a small pout.

“But what if I _want_ people to see a mark on you and know that it’s from me?” he said, knotting his eyebrows together. Beomgyu’s breath hitched in his throat. _That has gotta be the hottest thing he’s said so far._

“Just not...not right now,” Beomgyu finally replied, a little shaken.

“Alright then,” Jungkook said, his fingers closing around the hem of the denim jacket. “I’ll just leave one somewhere that only _you’ll_ see.”

In the blink of an eye, the denim jacket was pulled off of Beomgyu and thrown into the backseat.

Beomgyu cursed as Jungkook wrapped his strong arms around him, pulling him even closer and holding him against his chest. Then Jungkook kept one arm locked around his torso, while his free hand dragged down Beomgyu’s back and reached the strip of skin showing under the hem of his shirt. Beomgyu could feel the heat from his fingers as Jungkook pulled his pajama shirt up, and Beomgyu had no choice but to lift his arms and allow his hyung to do what he wanted.

“So beautiful,” Jungkook whispered once the shirt was completely off, getting a whimper from Beomgyu as a reply. The latter arched into Jungkook’s hands, pressing his skin right against his warm, gentle hands and trembling when they explored the canvas of his body.

Jungkook lowered his head and touched his lips to Beomgyu’s collarbone, and the sound of Beomgyu’s heavy breathing only grew louder when Jungkook licked his skin.

Beomgyu instinctively tilted his head back when Jungkook’s lips found his adam’s apple, and Jungkook wished with his whole mind and soul that he could leave a mark on this beautiful, delicate, enchanting boy in front of him. He wished he could cover Beomgyu’s whole body in hickeys so whenever he walked around, people would be reminded that Beomgyu was _Jungkook’s_.

The feeling of possessiveness took over Jungkook’s brain even more than he expected it would.

“ _Mine_.”

The word rolled off his tongue before he could stop it.

But Beomgyu seemed to like it, because a whine reached Jungkook’s ears.

Jungkook felt Beomgyu thread his fingers through his hair again, and when Jungkook started kissing a line from Beomgyu’s collarbone to his stomach, he felt those fingers tighten and pull lightly on the strands. Jungkook groaned into Beomgyu’s skin, but a sly smile creeped onto his lips when he felt Beomgyu shiver under his hands.

To play with him, Jungkook kissed him just above his belly button, and when his eyes flickered up at Beomgyu’s face, he saw that he was biting his lip so hard it was turning white.

Jungkook knew exactly what to do then.

He sucked hard on the spot, and before he could think twice, Jungkook bit down on the skin.

Beomgyu cried out, his fingers freezing up in Jungkook’s hair.

At first, Beomgyu could only feel the sting coming from the bite, but then the sting turned into something more intense. He could feel Jungkook’s teeth trapping his skin, but he also felt like he never wanted them to stop. And he needed _more_. He _needed_ to feel that sting, that euphoric sensation, that shock.

“You liked that, didn’t you?” Jungkook said with a low tone, scanning Beomgyu’s face and then glancing at the boy’s crotch.

 _Shit_ , Beomgyu thought, his hands flying in an attempt to cover it. But Jungkook grabbed his wrists almost as fast as the speed of light. Beomgyu inhaled sharply, staring hard at Jungkook when he felt his hyung tightening his grip.

“That’s why you liked that hickey so much.” Jungkook watched him with a half-lidded gaze.

Beomgyu nodded at once, feeling so vulnerable under those eyes that he knew he couldn’t hide anything from Jungkook anymore. He glanced down at the new hickey, spotting a few faint teeth marks and _god_ , did he want to have more of them all over his body.

Jungkook effortlessly moved both of Beomgyu’s wrists into one large hand, using his other hand to grab Beomgyu’s chin and wrench it in his direction.

“Kiss me again,” he growled.

And Beomgyu did.

The kiss was a bit sloppier and a bit more messy this time, their teeth clashing and their tongues pushing against one another, but Jungkook swore to himself that this has got to be one of the best makeout sessions he’s had. Beomgyu moaned into the kiss, struggling to free his wrists from Jungkook’s strong grip, but his hyung didn’t let him. The only power Beomgyu had right now was his lips, tongue and neck, but he wasn’t complaining.

If anything, the limited amount of control he had made him feel strangely _good_.

When Jungkook finally broke the kiss and let the both of them catch their breath, he also let go of Beomgyu’s wrists so he could take off his shirt.

Jungkook’s bare skin cleared Beomgyu’s mind for a good minute, and it felt like he wasn’t even allowed the chance to breathe again. Jungkook’s washboard abs were forces to be reckoned with, but for some reason...Beomgyu didn’t feel too much of the need to run his fingers over them.

He wanted to make Jungkook feel good by touching something else.

Jungkook had just bought him one of the best drinks on the planet _and_ discovered more things about him that he himself didn’t even know. It would be nice of Beomgyu to return the favor.

Once Jungkook had thrown his shirt somewhere and his attention was back on Beomgyu, he placed his hands on the younger boy’s hips and began to lean in for another kiss. Beomgyu did want to resume their heated makeout session, but—if he moved on now, he’d never get the courage to do it later.

“Wait.”

Jungkook froze in front of Beomgyu, lips pursed.

“What?” he said.

Beomgyu’s gaze fell lower, and when his eyes met Jungkook’s crotch, he found out that he was equally as hard as him. And they _both_ needed that overwhelming, satisfying feeling of release.

“I want to...I wanna be good for you.” Beomgyu continued. “You’ve done so much for me already, and-”

“What do you want to do for me?” Jungkook cut him off, watching Beomgyu’s eyes flicker away for a moment.

“I want to suck you off.”

Jungkook stared into his eyes, his heartbeat picking up its pace.

“Are you sure? Have you ever...done that before?” _Please say no. I don’t know_ what _I’ll do if you tell me you’ve been with someone else-_

“No, but I’m a fast learner,” Beomgyu replied, shrugging a little and giving Jungkook a lopsided smile. Jungkook frowned, worried that Beomgyu was feeling a bit pressured to do something like that, just for him. He hoped Beomgyu wasn’t just doing it for him. He hoped Beomgyu just wanted to do it for his own sake, not because he felt like he was supposed to.

But Beomgyu read Jungkook’s frown as something more negative.

He wondered if he had gone too far.

 _Maybe Jungkook-hyung’s still figuring himself out, and I pushed him too hard by asking him that question. Maybe he’s not comfortable with more intimacy than what we had in that bathroom_ , Beomgyu thought.

_Maybe he only thinks of me as a little more than a friend, not...not in the way I’m starting to think about him._

Beomgyu’s thoughts were credible possibilities, he knew it himself.

But did they really have to strengthen his anxiety _that_ much?

The distress must have weaved itself into Beomgyu’s facial expression, because Jungkook’s frown turned into a straight, worried line.

“Never mind, Jungkook-hyung, I was just thinking-” Beomgyu began, but Jungkook waved him off with one hand.

“Whatever _you_ want to do...just know that I’m perfectly fine with it.” Jungkook said, reaching out and cupping Beomgyu’s cheek with his hand. He smiled when he saw Beomgyu relax because of his touch.

“Will you be a good boy for me?” Jungkook said under his breath. Beomgyu’s eyes widened.

“Yes,” he replied, his voice at the same volume.

“Then untie my pants for me, baby boy,” Jungkook commanded.

And the pet name went straight to Beomgyu’s cock.

Jungkook looked on as Beomgyu pulled at the string on his sweats, and once he tucked his fingers under the waistband, Jungkook clenched his teeth in concentration. It took everything not to buck up into Beomgyu’s hand and get the friction he needed.

 _It’s his first time giving head_ , Jungkook mentally reminded himself. _I better give him a chance to breathe. Literally._

Beomgyu slid the waistband of Jungkook’s sweats down until it was at the middle of Jungkook’s _thick_ thighs, and with one permitting look from Jungkook, Beomgyu did the same thing for his boxers. And there it was again.

Jungkook’s hard cock, right in front of Beomgyu’s eyes.

Only this time, Beomgyu was holding it, not Jungkook.

The sight of Beomgyu’s fingers wrapped around the base of Jungkook’s cock did not help Jungkook at all. As soon as Beomgyu had taken his cock into his hand, every minuscule movement chipped away at Jungkook’s sanity. He wanted so badly to hold Beomgyu’s wrist in place and fuck into the makeshift circle of his fingers. At the same time, he wanted to grind against Beomgyu again, to see that boy’s wrecked face just centimeters away from his own. Jungkook wanted to-

“ _Move._ ”

Beomgyu stared into Jungkook’s eyes, and in response to his command, he started moving his hand up and down at a slow pace. Jungkook inhaled deeply through his nose, right hand grabbing Beomgyu’s left shoulder and holding onto it for dear life.

“Use your tongue,” Jungkook said once he was sure he wouldn’t moan when his mouth opened. He let go of Beomgyu’s shoulder and moved his hand to the nape of his neck, and Beomgyu’s soft doe eyes almost made Jungkook melt. But then, Beomgyu leaned down and poked his tongue out, _boldly_ licking a stripe from base to tip.

“Oh fuck-” Jungkook cursed as Beomgyu repeated the action, this time flattening his tongue against the skin to get more surface area. _Eye contact on point, too_ , Jungkook thought to himself as he noticed Beomgyu’s hard stare.

Beomgyu’s heart fluttered in his chest.

All this time, he’s been worrying about what would happen if he sent Jungkook a text… _this_ is what he’s been missing?

Beomgyu could only dream about how hot Jungkook looked that day in the bowling alley bathroom, but now, right at this moment—he realized how hot it was to see Jungkook like _this_.

Jungkook’s head was pushed back against the seat, his lips parted, the hand on the back of Beomgyu’s neck holding him in place. And the sounds he was making...maybe Jungkook didn’t realize he was making them, but every time Beomgyu licked another stripe, Jungkook let out a low groan that only motivated Beomgyu to do more.

So he took a leap of faith.

Beomgyu opened his mouth, took Jungkook’s cock in between his lips, and swirled his tongue around the head.

“Oh my fucking g-god, Beomgyu,” Jungkook moaned, his hand moving up to grab Beomgyu’s hair. Beomgyu hollowed out his cheeks as much as he could and took Jungkook a little deeper because dammit—he wanted to please him so badly.

Jungkook let out another loud moan as Beomgyu pressed the flat of his tongue against the underside of his cock, while wrapping his hand around the length he couldn’t fit in his mouth.

“Your tongue feels so good,” Jungkook groaned, looking down at Beomgyu and encouraging him to move his head by giving him a gentle push.

Cautiously, Beomgyu took Jungkook’s cock even deeper into his mouth until he reached the point that he knew was his limit, and now that his saliva had coated Jungkook’s cock, the slide was at least a bit easier. All of a sudden, Beomgyu tasted something different. His eyes darted onto Jungkook’s face, and when he saw that his eyes were screwed shut, he knew exactly what it was.

He had tasted Jungkook’s precum for the first time.

Beomgyu hummed gleefully around Jungkook’s cock, drawing out another low, sexy groan out of him.

When Beomgyu started bobbing his head and getting into the rhythm of using his tongue and his hand, the tight heat around Jungkook’s cock upped the level of sensitivity he was feeling. Jungkook let out a whine when Beomgyu popped off to kiss a line along his cock, but before he could feel ashamed, he saw Beomgyu’s free hand move.

Jungkook followed it with his eyes as it moved lower and lower until— _oh my god._

Beomgyu moaned around Jungkook’s cock, and it dawned on him. Beomgyu was palming himself through his pants. _he was getting off from sucking me._

Jungkook tightened his grip on Beomgyu’s hair and pulled, forcing him to pull off of his cock and look into Jungkook’s fiery eyes.

Beomgyu’s own eyes were a little teary, most likely because he was trying not to choke on Jungkook’s cock, and his full, pink lips were a little swollen, and Jungkook thought he looked like...an angel.

“Show me.” Jungkook said under his breath, but Beomgyu was still able to hear and understand his words as if they were clear as glass. Beomgyu scooted off of his seat and then knelt down on the car floor, leaning back against the glove compartment. He untied his pajama pants and slid them down in a rush.

Now Jungkook was able to see how hard Beomgyu was...and how neglected.

“All because of me,” Jungkook heard himself speak before he could think. Beomgyu also pulled his boxers down before Jungkook’s eyes, and the next thing Jungkook said made his hips twitch in want.

“Such a pretty cock.”

Beomgyu bit down hard on his bottom lip to stop another whimper. He needed so bad. He couldn’t think of anything specific, he couldn’t name any specific word, he just _needed_.

“Do you think about us like this when you’re at home, baby boy?” Jungkook asked, leaning forward in his seat and grabbing Beomgyu’s chin once again. Beomgyu whined because of the firm grip, the ability to speak taken from him for a quick second. But Jungkook had no patience.

“Answer me,” he demanded.

“Y-yes, hyung-” Beomgyu finally spoke.

“You imagine us like this while touching yourself? While keeping yourself locked in your room and trying to stay quiet?”

“Yes Jungkook-h-hyung-”

“You imagine me taking over you and ordering you around?”

Beomgyu nodded in acceptance, putting all his cards on the table.

“ _Like a slut?_ ”

Beomgyu gasped.

Jungkook scanned his expression, looking for any warning signs that he had just overstepped. He wanted to try it out, wondering if Beomgyu really liked the feeling of being submissive, being drained of power…

Then, to both of their surprise, Beomgyu’s cock visibly twitched. Beomgyu felt himself dripping precum onto his pants, which were pooled around his knees, and his cheeks started heating up even more.

“You like being called a slut too, huh?” Jungkook asked with a satisfied smirk.

“I guess I d-do,” Beomgyu admitted.

“Well then, take me into your mouth again like the little slut you are.”

Without hesitation, Beomgyu leaned down and wrapped one hand around the base of Jungkook’s dick, slipping the head between his lips as a practiced move. He kept his eyes on Jungkook as he worked up his rhythm again, pushing his head down as far as he could go and then swirling his tongue around Jungkook’s cock on the way back up. He twisted his hand around the remainder and hummed when he saw Jungkook’s defined abs tense up in response.

Beomgyu started palming himself with more pressure in his hand, and little mewls sent more vibrations through Jungkook’s dick every time Beomgyu relieved himself of tension.

“Yeah that’s right baby, touch yourself for me,” Jungkook growled as he watched. “Stroke that pretty cock at the same time as you’re sucking mine.”

Beomgyu never knew how much he loved multitasking until now.

The sounds they both made circulated through the car, fueling them and pushing them closer and closer to the edge.

And Beomgyu could visualize it in his head.

He could see the cliff’s edge...the doorway to somewhere he’s never even thought of before. He could feel himself moving closer to the cliffside, reaching out behind him and feeling Jungkook’s fingers intertwine with his because _he was right there with him._ Minds racing, hearts beating.

Then the question hit him like a ton of bricks.

If they jumped off that cliff together, if they took that step forward…

… _would Jungkook-hyung still be holding onto my hand?_

Beomgyu’s breath faltered, making him pause right before his lips passed Jungkook’s cockhead. Something was stuck in his throat—something hard, something that would be difficult to pass.

Jungkook noticed the change immediately, breaking character for a moment to lean forward and push him off gently.

“Are you alright, baby?” Jungkook whispered, placing his hand on Beomgyu’s cheek in comfort. Beomgyu nodded quickly, moving away from Jungkook’s hand and straightening his back. Another frown appeared on Jungkook’s face.

He contemplated stopping this whole thing, making Beomgyu give him a real, verbal answer, but the boy looked so determined to forget about what just happened. Beomgyu was biting his lip, clenching his fists, staring down at the floor...and that wasn’t an expression Jungkook hadn’t seen before. In fact, he’s seen it multiple times…

On his own face.

So Jungkook chose to let it slide.

Beomgyu reached out and touched Jungkook’s hand, holding it against the hair behind his ear and sighing when Jungkook’s fingers brushed through it.

“I’m just...almost there.” Beomgyu lied.

Jungkook nodded, even though he knew that Beomgyu wasn’t telling the full truth. 

Slowly but surely, the intense air came back, and Jungkook was gripping Beomgyu’s hair tightly as the younger boy wrapped one hand around his cock.

“You want me to fuck that pretty little mouth of yours?” Jungkook said slowly. He saw Beomgyu’s chest rise and fall with a deep breath. And then he nodded.

“Yes, please, Jungkook-hyung...please fuck my mouth,” Beomgyu whispered.

So Jungkook gave him what he wanted.

He kept one hand on the back of Beomgyu’s head as the younger boy took him back into his mouth, and once he knew Beomgyu was ready to move, he finally, _finally_ did one experimental thrust, rolling his hips up a little and then groaning when he felt the intoxicating heat of Beomgyu’s mouth.

“Just tap my leg twice if you need me to stop,” he panted. _No more playing around._

Jungkook started grinding into Beomgyu’s mouth with a new type of adrenaline sparking through his body.

As Jungkook kept Beomgyu’s head in place and moved his cock in and out of his mouth, more moans rolled off his tongue and reached Beomgyu’s ears. Beomgyu responded to Jungkook with his own needy, racy sounds as Jungkook used him to get off.

“Your mouth feels so good— _ah_ ,” Jungkook breathed, feeling Beomgyu’s slick, wet tongue moving across his sensitive head. Beomgyu furrowed his eyebrows in pleasure, Jungkook’s praise spurring him on and willing Beomgyu’s hand to move faster on his own cock.

Just like before, Beomgyu moved his hand at the pace of Jungkook’s thrusts. With every occasional groan from Jungkook, Beomgyu felt himself release more precum and let it wet his hand so his movements would slide more easily.

He could feel Jungkook pushing in his cock a little deeper with each thrust, and after getting acquainted with the girth, he felt determined to do even better.

At least he wasn’t worrying about useless hopes anymore.

When Jungkook got halfway inside Beomgyu’s mouth, Beomgyu dipped his head a little lower and focused hard to control his gag reflex.

Jungkook shivered as he felt the head of his cock push against something gummy, and then he felt Beomgyu take him even deeper, inch by inch.

“Oh fuck, Beomgyu, y-yes,” Jungkook moaned loudly, his thighs twitching.

A familiar, warm, tense feeling in his lower stomach started to grow.

“B-baby, I’m so close,” Jungkook’s voice broke in the middle of his sentence, but he didn’t really fucking care, and Beomgyu didn’t either. Beomgyu whimpered, and Jungkook bit his lip when he felt the vibrations of Beomgyu’s voice again. _I’m gonna cum quickly if that keeps happening_ , Jungkook thought, moving to pull out of Beomgyu’s mouth.

To Jungkook’s amazement, Beomgyu leaned forward again as soon as his cock slid out. It was as if he was...desperate to get another taste.

“But I’m gonna c-cum,” Jungkook whispered.

“In my mouth.” Beomgyu said quickly. Jungkook’s eyes widened.

 _This really is the best sex I’ve ever had so far_.

“You want me in your mouth?” Jungkook whined, tilting his head back for a split second, in a daze, but then taking his cock in his hand and boldly rubbing the head against Beomgyu’s lips. Jungkook swore under his breath. Never in his life had he thought that his precum would look _this_ good on someone’s lips.

“Yes, hyung, p-please,” Beomgyu answered, his voice shaking.

“Open.”

And Beomgyu did.

Jungkook pushed into his mouth again, going and going until finally, the tip of his cock entered Beomgyu’s throat. He felt it, almost as if Beomgyu was sucking him in, and then he snapped his head back against the seat and let out a loud groan.

All it took was Beomgyu swirling his tongue around the head of Jungkook’s cock, and then Jungkook came.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh _fuck_ ,” he cursed as he finally let go.

Beomgyu felt Jungkook raise his hips up a little more, pushing in even deeper. Even though tears were streaming down his face, he wanted to wait for his hyung to be satisfied. This was probably the thousandth time he’s seen Jungkook with that sexy facial expression, but this was only the second time he’s been able to witness what he looked like when he actually came.

Beomgyu roughly, quickly dragged his hand along his cock, but the feeling of Jungkook cumming down his throat was plenty distracting, not to mention his loud groans filling up the car.

When Jungkook stopped cumming—even though he thought he wouldn’t because this was just _so good_ —he slid out of Beomgyu’s mouth again and watched as it closed.

“Let me see your tongue,” he ordered. His words were almost indecipherable because of his panting breaths. Beomgyu obeyed and Jungkook smiled softly when he saw that it was clear.

The next thing Beomgyu felt was Jungkook’s hand moving through his hair, his touch soothing and distracting him from the slightly bitter taste.

“Looks like you came too.” Jungkook pointed out, and Beomgyu’s eyes widened when he noticed that the floor of the car had been painted with white splatters— _his_ white splatters.

He had been too caught up by deepthroating Jungkook to notice.

“I-I’m sorry-”

“No don’t worry, Beomie. I’ll make sure to clean it up before I get home.” Jungkook chuckled lightly. “You’re such a good boy.”

“A good boy,” Beomgyu whispered, momentarily stuck in that headspace.

“Come here.”

Without pause, Beomgyu got up from the floor and crawled into Jungkook’s lap. He rested his head on Jungkook’s shoulder and curled up against his chest, and really…

...it was like he had found a new home.

Jungkook continued to pet Beomgyu’s hair, combing it with his fingers and smoothing any tangles. He stared down at the younger boy and couldn’t keep the smile off his face. It’s not like he wanted to, anyway.

“You’re beautiful, you know that?” he murmured, and Beomgyu turned his head to gaze into his eyes.

He didn’t reply, but Jungkook believed he didn’t need to.

Seeing the soft smile on Beomgyu’s face was enough.

In the light of the parking lot, Beomgyu watched as Jungkook’s face moved closer and closer. He closed his eyes, expecting Jungkook to press his lips against his.

And he did feel them, light and gentle against his own.

But before he could part his lips and deepen the kiss, Jungkook moved away. Beomgyu’s shoulders slumped.

“I... I think it’s time to go back.” he heard Jungkook’s quiet voice. He opened his eyes.

Jungkook’s were already open.

It felt like a thousand-pound weight had fallen onto Beomgyu’s chest as he shifted in Jungkook’s lap, the position feeling awkward all of a sudden.

“Yeah...it _is_ almost five,” Beomgyu agreed halfheartedly, his voice straining because of the effort to speak with that weight on top of his lungs. He wrapped his arms around himself, an unexpected draft of air cooling his skin. _why does it feel so hard to talk?_

Wordlessly, Jungkook reached over to Beomgyu’s seat and grabbed the denim jacket, covering Beomgyu’s shoulders with it.

Beomgyu climbed over the middle console to sit back down in his own seat. He put his clothes on without a sound. Jungkook slid his own pants back up, tying the strings while glancing over at Beomgyu every few seconds.

Once they were both situated again, Jungkook turned on the engine.

He watched Beomgyu out of the corner of his eye, who had turned in his seat to face the window. He was resting his chin in his hand, his eyes half-lidded. His knees were pointed in the direction of the car door. His bangs were hanging over his forehead, lightly brushing against his long lashes. The boy still looked like an angel, he always did.

_Did I just clip his wings?_

\--

Beomgyu peered into the kitchen window as Jungkook had earlier, checking to see if anyone was there.

The coast was clear.

 _Good thing no one’s up to see how wrecked I am_ , Beomgyu thought as he unlocked the side door and walked through.

He put his keys on their hook on the wall and slid off his shoes. He took his phone out of his pocket and realized—he forgot to return Jimin-hyung’s jacket.

 _I hope this jacket’s easy to forget_ , he thought, _because I don’t know if I’m gonna text Jungkook-hyung anytime soon_.

A few minutes later, Beomgyu was lying in his bed.

His phone was next to his pillow, completely powered off. His blankets were drawn up to his chin, the edge slightly damp because of a few tears. The denim jacket was on a hanger, hidden in the way back of their shared closet. A few more tears rolled down Beomgyu’s cheeks as he finally drifted off to sleep.

But someone was wide awake…has _been_ wide awake ever since Beomgyu had gotten out of bed that morning.

He closed his eyes, moving his blanket up and letting it cover his blue hair and his face. Beomgyu wasn’t the only person in the dorm feeling like shit. Beomgyu’s blanket wasn’t the only one wet with tears. 

_Beomgyu’s heart wasn’t the only one hurting that morning._

**Author's Note:**

> who do you think is the guy with the blue hair?  
> why do you think Jungkook kept his eyes open?  
> feel free to comment, stay tuned <3  
> -  
> get you someone who would hold your favorite chips for you in the store! you deserve it.


End file.
